In Another Time Another Place
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: AU: Mary is the first of Lily and Archibald's children. When she has to have her leg amputated at age 11 months before the birth of her little brother she grows bitter and angry. But her friend Martha knows just what will pick her back up
1. Dizzy Swing Does Damage

Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Garden

* * *

Archibald clasped his fingers to his ears. His life was not going very well right now. His oldest child had fallen off the dizzy swing in the garden. She had to endure painful treatments to keep her circulation going. Archibald and Lily both knew that it was required for her life but to hear their child suffering brought them both to tears.  
"Archie," Neville said, "I need to speak with you."  
"OH GOD! Please don't tell me that she's dead!"  
"She's not," Neville But I do need to speak with you."  
"Of course," Archibald said taking Lily's hand.  
"In her condition I don't think she should hear this," Neville said quietly.  
"Hear what," Lily asked making it clear that she was not going to be kept in the dark. Neville sighed.  
"Come with me," he said. He led them into the family room.


	2. The News Gets Worse

Neville did not think that Lily could handle the news. She was like a delicate flower. She was strong but tough times could drain her. Still he supposed she had to know.  
"The treatments are not working," Neville explained, "Mary has lost full circulation in both of her legs." Lily gasped.  
"What does that mean," Archibald asked.  
"It means that I'm afraid her legs may have to be amputated. It may be her only chance to save her"


	3. From Bad To Worse

Archibald grasped Lily's hand.  
"Will she still have to get the treatments after the amputation," he asked. Neville sighed. He hated to say the next part.  
"If the amputation doesn't work," he said, "I'm afraid there's nothing more that can be done for her."


	4. Nowhere To Go But Up

Thank you to my last reviewer. I know it's short right now but the chapters will get longer after the amputation.

* * *

"Whatever it is you need to do," Lily said firmly, "Do it. You make sure that our girl is alright. We cannot lose her Neville. She is our baby."  
"Would that I could guarantee it," Neville said softly


	5. Preparing Mary For What's Ahead

The operation took place hours later. Mary first had to be prepped for it.  
"I'm going to lose my legs," she asked sadly.  
"I know it's difficult to understand love," Lily said, "But you need this to happen because the legs are making you sick."  
"And you know what else Mary," Neville said, "You won't need the pops anymore." Mary smiled sadly.  
"Well that's a good thing," she said, "When are my legs going to grow back."  
"Legs aren't like hair sweetheart," Neville said, "They don't grow back but you can get along just fine without them."  
"Are my legs going to hurt when I wake up," Mary asked.  
"We'll keep you asleep long enough to make sure you don't hurt when you wake up," Neville said.  
"Alright," Mary replied, "But how will I get around?" Mary was not like most four year olds. She was always questioning things and her parents were glad for it. They knew it would make things easier for her as she got older.


	6. Lily Puts Her Foot Down

Archibald felt dizzy. He was now in a hospital waiting room waiting for his child's legs to be removed from her body. It was all because of that damn swing!  
"I'm closing down the garden," he announced.  
"ARCHIE," Lily said, "There is nothing wrong with the garden."  
"How can you say that," Archibald asked, "Had it not been for the garden Mary would not be in this condition." Lily knew Archibald was upset. She was too but she loved that garden and more importantly **Mary **loved the garden.  
"It was the swing that caused her injuries," Lily pointed out in a tone that was close to defiance, "Not the garden."  
"The swing was in the garden," Archibald said.  
"Then why don't you remove the swing NOT close up the garden," Lily pointed out reasonably.  
"I'll think it over," Archibald said.  
"ARCHIE," Lily replied.  
"I SAID I WILL THINK IT OVER," Archibald hissed with a slight reprimanding tone. Most women would have dropped it.  
"We are **not **closing up the garden," Lily said sternly, "It is important for Mary and that garden is a beautiful place for her. We are not going to stop her from living simply because of this calamity."  
"Lily," Archibald said, "You've never spoken like that before."  
"I never had a reason to before," Lily pointed out.  
"I don't know that I appreciate that tone of voice," Archibald said.  
"Archie my family means more to me then you can imagine. The last thing we need is to fall apart because of this. It's tragic. But what Mary needs more then anything is to feel like her life is normal... or as normal as it can be anyway. We are not going to fall apart because it will cause her to fall apart **and **because we are worth it." The anger left Archibald as Lily finished speaking. He put an arm around her.  
"I just feel overwhelmed," he said.  
"So do I," she replied.  
"I'm frightened," he admitted.  
"I'm terrified," she replied.


	7. Fighting Against The Tide

Two weeks had passed since Mary's legs were amputated. She was not doing well. Physically she was fine. Her vitals were up. Her circulation was improved but her mood took a downfall.  
"IT'S NOT FAIR," she yelled one day at the top of her lungs, "I SHOULD HAVE LEGS!"  
"You're right honey," Lily said, "It's not fair but your legs don't make you who you are. I know what. Let's go outside. Maybe we'll go into the garden."  
"Go into the garden where I fell," Mary asked.  
"Okay maybe it's a little soon for the garden," Lily admitted.  
"Ya think," Mary scoffed.  
"I think you're angry," Lily said, "and justifiably so."  
"Well gee I'm glad you understand," Mary said, "I'm a FREAK" She burst into tears.  
"Mary Lennox Craven," Lily said seriously but gently, "You are a lot of things but you are **not **a freak. I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself." She held her until she calmed down.  
"I'm sorry mom," Mary said, "I'm just so mad about this."  
"So am I," Lily said, "So am I."  
"Are you going to get mad at me," Mary asked.  
"No I'm not," Lily replied, "You did nothing wrong. You had an accident and that accident changed your life and you are justifiably angry about it. I would rather you express that then hold it in. But now you need to start healing."  
"Soon," Mary said, "I'm going to take a nap."  
"You've been sleeping far too long,"  
"Fine. I'll read then," Mary snapped.  
"I think we're going to go outside," Lily said, "You've been indoors too much."  
"There's too much light out," Mary tried.  
"You **need **some light," Lily replied gently. She lifted Mary into her wheelchair.  
"I hate that thing," Marry said, "I WANT MY LEGS BACK"  
"I want you to have your legs back too," Lily said, "But your legs were making you sick." Slowly Lily pushed her daughter's wheelchair outside.  
"What do you think," she asked.  
"It's fine," Mary said, "But it reminds me that I can't walk."  
"I know but there are lots of other things you can do," Lily said


End file.
